


一番星

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 谨慎的旁观者，他的真心。





	一番星

**Author's Note:**

> 大量个人解读，且强加于角色。  
> 本文无cp。  
> 时间点为DA02第25回，岳旁观大辅和小贤谈话之后。  
> 海量私设。

直到一乘寺贤走远，岳都没有离开。

他所在的道路比河岸的位置要高，但没有高出太多。于是，大辅结束谈话，准备从河边返回街道而转过身时，轻易就发现了他。

是岳和巴达兽。从包里探出个脑袋的豆丁兽大喊。

趴在岳帽子上的巴达兽朝祂挥了挥翅膀。

“岳！”大辅睁大眼睛，十分意外。他冲高处的金发男孩大力挥舞双手，然后一把抄起装了豆丁兽的足球训练用包，匆匆忙忙踏上楼梯，两步并一步地跑到对方身边。

其实他不必如此着急，岳是特意等着他的。

“大辅君。”

不知是因为一时间剧烈的动作，还是感到紧张，大辅不是很顺畅地喘着气。“你看到了？”他急急向岳确认，心情忐忑，明明不觉得自己做错什么，却仿佛在等待对方的判决一样。

“我看见了。也听见了。”

灰蓝色的眸子安静地望来，“我正好路过，见到你和一乘寺贤在谈话，非常在意所以停下来听了会儿。抱歉没出声打招呼。”我开口的话会破坏你们的对话吧，不过，毕竟不经允许就听到了，默默走掉也不太好。

然后我站在这里等你发现我。岳淡淡说道。

“啊……”一时不知道该回答“谢谢”还是“没关系啦”之类，大辅晃着脑袋，决定先将其略过，转而询问对他们而言更重要的事。

“那个、岳，我希望让一乘寺他成为我们的伙伴。”

你怎么看？

问出口时，大辅多少是带着期待的。

在学校里，他分别向光、伊织、京提出接纳一乘寺贤为伙伴的想法，却无一例外地遭到大家的拒绝。

大辅还没有直接向岳确认过，但岳一定已经从其他人那里听说了。

然而，如果一开始就认同的话，岳一定会主动朝自己、主动朝一乘寺他伸出手吧，也不会露出现在这般不知该说是冷静还是冷漠才好的表情了吧。所以，对于岳的回答，大辅实际上是心知肚明的。

即使如此，大辅内心仍然怀抱一丝期望。

因为，岳他啊——

“我不同意。”

岳干脆且直白地说道。

大辅的眉毛耷拉下来。尽管是意料之中的回答，也做足了心理准备，但因为怀揣了希望的关系，他果然还是感到非常失望。

其实他明白，岳的语气已经足够温和。金发男孩那有着远方海面颜色的眸子与自己相对，“而且，一乘寺贤也没有接受吧。”

是这样没错，“一乘寺他……说他愿意道歉，但现在还无法成为我们的伙伴。我想他需要一些时间来整理心情。”

“对他而言，道歉是理所当然的。”

大辅皱眉，“说什么理所当然……总之，过去的数码凯撒是不会想要道歉的吧，我觉得他一定跟以前不一样了。”

“是的。我也认为一乘寺贤已经改变了。”

岳几乎没有犹疑的赞同让大辅一脸讶异。

“他救了伊织君，化解了危机，我必须承认，这是那个一无所知的数码凯撒绝对不会做的事。”

岳移开视线，率先迈开步伐，沿着道路向前走去。

大辅赶紧抱着包跟上。岳的步速比平时要快，大辅走在他身侧，心里猜测他应该没有外表那么冷静。

视线停留在金发男孩的轮廓干净的侧颜上，大辅看见淡色的嘴唇开开合合。

“而且，最重要的理由是，虫虫兽回来了。”

岳没有在意大辅的目光，独自说道。

“在极度悲伤的分别之后，虽然不知道他们经历了什么，不过就结果而言，虫虫兽依然回到了一乘寺贤身边，并且那一天我们看见祂能够进化为成熟期。数码兽的成长和祂们的力量都与搭档的内心紧密相连，所以我愿意相信一乘寺贤已经确实改变了的可能。”

岳认同自己的部分观点——这对于心里承认岳的思维缜密而暗自羡慕的大辅来讲，本该值得高兴。但是对方眼中流露出的神色，是大辅无法依靠思考来理解的，心脏和呼吸不知为何变得沉甸甸的。

他们通过刚好是绿灯的十字路口。到达对面的那一瞬间，信号灯恰巧转成了红色。

“相信无论是小光还是京さん，甚至是伊织君，很快都会反应过来这一点吧。”

方才朱红的晚霞，随着太阳的缓缓落下，仿佛即将燃烧殆尽一般，渐渐黯淡。

“可是，大辅君你也明白的不是吗？即使他改变了，犯过的错却不会从此消失，虫虫兽以外还有众多数码兽因他受苦受难也是事实，你记得目睹城镇被破坏时那种难过的心情吧？我无法忘记。我不了解现在的一乘寺贤，如果他只是想藉由道歉和悔恨逃避到廉价的罪恶感里的话，我一定无法原谅。”

就我个人而言，无法轻易翻篇，就此释怀。

岳说道。

岳或许是正确的。大辅心想，又明明白白感到不是滋味，因为岳的正确往往考虑着最坏的情况，可他通常不认为事情会变得那么糟糕。

所以，就算他感受到巴达兽自上而下的视线带来的压力，他依然直率地把想说的话说出了口。

“人和人是没法在接触之前就做到相互了解的吧？”

他身旁，岳停下脚步，转头看向大辅，与他四目相对。

大辅凝视着与逐渐变得幽暗深邃的天空完全不同的蓝色，咽下口唾沫，认真说。

“跟你不一样，我没法清晰地用语言表达出之前那场战斗中的感受。可我现在会有这种想法，是我决定相信那时的感觉、和我自己的心情的缘故，就算你们不认同……但我还是想要相信一乘寺。既然大家都是被选召的孩子，我想要帮助他，希望他能成为我们的伙伴。”

他如此宣言。

岳眨了眨眼睛，脸上没有一丝笑意，也没有显出任何生气的迹象。

“我今天会等着大辅君，是想确认你真正的想法。只是很遗憾，我最后还是无法选择支持你，抱歉。但我也不会阻止大辅君你做自己想做的。”

大辅想告诉岳说不用为此道歉，但在开口之前岳就继续往下说了。

“一乘寺贤需要时间来整理心情，我们这边也需要考虑很多……我有非常在意的事，在这期间，大辅君按自己所想的去行动就好。”

我觉得大辅君这样充满干劲一定不是坏事。

毕竟，谁都说不准之后会变成怎样。

岳垂下眼睛，二度移开视线，往一旁望去。

追随他的目光，大辅转动了脑袋，随即发现岳看所看的方向是通向能够到达自己住所的电车会停靠的站台的道路。

他们要前往的地方不同，岳是刻意停下，好让专心于交谈的大辅不走过头的。

他此刻的举动就像在隐晦地提示大辅，谈话暂告一段落一样。

天色不早了。

大辅做了个深呼吸。

“岳，你……”今天不会是刻意跟在我身后的吧？

得到的回答假如是肯定的，大辅不会因此责备岳，不过多少还是感觉有点古怪吧？

不是。

岳否定了。

“我过桥来取之前订的一本书。虽然确实绕了远路，但走这边也可以回去公寓。”

顿了顿，他继续道，“我没有故意跟在你身后。只是，我从京さん那知道了你的想法后，有意识地，换成由更接近田町小学的道路回家而已。”此外就纯粹是靠运气了。

巴达兽稍微往前靠了靠，说，是靠概率吧。

是运气。岳坚持。

概率是什么东西？豆丁兽拽住大辅的衣服问。

大辅正准备解释，却听见岳问：“大辅君，关于你的想法，我可以转达给京さん吗？”

岳接着嘀咕道，小光那应该没什么问题，伊织君那就太勉强了。

大辅一愣。

“诶？啊、可以？”

岳点点头。

“那么，明天见，大辅君。”

他也对豆丁兽说了再见，趴在帽子上的巴达兽同他一起朝大辅他们道别。

然后岳再次迈开脚步往前。

几乎完全落下的太阳仍为天空留下薄薄一层微光，使得天空呈现美丽而清澈的群青色彩。金发少年离开的背影越来越小，渐渐模糊不清。

大辅收回视线，朝车站走去。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> DA02第25回中，仔细看看的话大辅是没有直接向岳传达自己的想法的，明明都直接和其他人说了，岳那边却是通过京知道的——所以这裡就想着，来给他们一个镜头外的直接交流吧。
> 
> 然后大辅去见小贤。岳如果是有意跟在大辅身后的话不是让人觉得这心思挺可怕的吗？反正这裡觉得有一点可怕，所以让岳选择了刻意绕远路但没有直接跟在大辅身后、结果是“有可能见到一乘寺也有可能见不到”这种靠运气的做法。
> 
> 岳看着大辅小贤谈话，自己和巴达兽说了几句，然后镜头就转向京接到电话，她说“总之大辅的意思我都能明白了”（iqy版字幕）。
> 
> 这裡不确定官方设定是谁打的电话，但考虑到是伊织的可能性很小、镜头则没有表现出和光有关系，如果是直接和大辅通话的话又觉得语气有点太软？总之这裡自顾自设定为联系京的是岳了。
> 
> 孩子们之间的相处和接受小贤的过程是02的亮点，这裡希望能分别表现出大辅的和岳的在形式上完全不同的温柔之处。
> 
> 但果然失败了吧。
> 
> 自说自话：
> 
> 这裡觉得徽章代表的特质从来都不是唯有相对应持有者才拥有的品质。
> 
> 太一拥有勇气徽章，不意味着只有太一能够拥有勇气。如果任何一个被选召的孩子心里没有勇气的种子的话，他们一定无法享受数码世界的冒险，最后也不会有“能来到数码世界、能跟数码兽相遇真是太好了”这样的念头吧。其他徽章特质同理，这些品质只是在不同的孩子身上以不同的方式呈现。
> 
> 这裡不喜欢一些人口中“谁谁谁的徽章代表的是他们缺少的东西”这样的发言，听上去仿佛这些“谁谁谁”一开始是残缺的。这裡认为不是这样，他们各有各的缺点，但都是完整的，徽章是在给予他们认识自我、发现自己已有的东西的契机。
> 
> 不过这大概是纸片人拥有的特权吧（笑）。


End file.
